When You're In Love
by StandUpToCancer
Summary: Ten short stories about love that revlove around Lily, Miley, and Oliver as part of the Hannah Montana tagging game. Loliver and Anti-Jiley. Very, very minor cursing. Please review.


A/N: Okay, so this is probably going to turn out really bad

_A/N: Okay, so this is probably going to turn out really bad. I'm probably going to write a second edited version of each of these. Well, here goes nothing…_

Tagging Game Rules: Put your iPod or whatever on shuffle and write ten drabble/songfics within the time of the song. Don't try to be cool and change anything; leave it the way that it is.

I Tag:

1. Friends Not Food

2. AndImTheQueenOfSheba

3. brookieebabyy

4. LuvCBLuvJP

5. LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms

-Special Tag: this author does not write Hannah fics but wants to participate in her own fandom. So why not extend this invitation?-

6. mimsiechan

**Second Star to the Right by T-Squad - A Loliver, set in 2001**

Taking in a deep breathe, I prepared for my first real line. Suddenly, a there was a loud fumble.

"Who's there?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes in the dim stage lights.

"Shhhhh" Oliver whispered, looking oh-so-cute in his Peter Pan costume. "I'm Peter."

"Peter . . . Pan?" I asked, trying to fake confusion. He nodded, and we went on a search for his shadow, my hand in his.

**I Wonder by Kellie Pickler - Miley, set in 2002 or so**

"Miley?" daddy peeked his head into my bedroom.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up from my homework.

"I have to talk to you." He announced, "Can you turn that off?" I pressed "pause" on my Hello Kitty boom box and turned to face him.

"What's up?"

He took in a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sure you noticed that your mother hasn't – hasn't been here the past couple days." I nodded. Dad had completely avoided the subject earlier, saying that she was on a trip and she couldn't call us.

"Well, it appears that your mother and I are getting a divorce." At that one simple word, my eyes filled with tears. A divorce? I had to choose between parents? "You probably won't see your mother again, Miles. But I'll always be here for you." Within a second, I was in his arms. Together, we cried as he explained that mommy didn't want to live in Tennessee anymore. But why?

**Everybody Knows by The Dixie Chicks - Miley, set in 2004**

Grabbing my tray from the silvery bars, I left the lunch line and turned into the cafeteria. It was small, but to a new kid it was so scary. I know it was just my imagination, but it seemed like everyone turned, their eyes on me.

"Look" they whispered, "there's the hick from Tennessee. Have you heard her accent? Isn't it awful?" Just the thought brought tears to my eyes.

"Hey!" called out a blond a couple tables to my right. I recognized her from my last period. She was named after some kind of flower. "Want to sit here?" I nodded, taking the seat she offered as if it was food and I was Uncle Earl. "You're name's Molly, right?"

"Miley." I whispered.

"Sorry. Miley." She corrected. "Well, I'm Lily, and this is Oliver, and we'll be your friends." She smiled, and it was contagious.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Really."

**Mandy by The Jonas Brothers – Oliver, set in 2007/8**

"O-man shoots and" - I paused, dunking the ball – "scores!" From the sidelines, I heard clapping. Turning, my eyes met the startling blue ones I'd grown up with. If I could give out awards, the most stunning smile, deepest eyes, and perfect laugh would all go to my best friend – ok, crush – Lily. I was captivated by her laughter.

"Oliver!" she squealed. I turned just in time to get my nose slammed into a flying basketball.

I fell to the ground, one hand over my bleeding, probably broken, nose. And I heard her laughter. Despite the pain, I managed to smile. She always did that to me.

**So Sick by Ne-Yo – Miley, set in 2007**

As Jake stepped out of my house I dashed upstairs before the gush of tears could overwhelm me. Flying into my bed, I buried my tear-streaked face into my favorite pillow.

How could he do that? How the hell could he do that to me? What had I ever, ever done to him? Why, why wasn't I enough for him? I spent another couple of minutes just crying before managing to turn on my radio. The first notes of "Hey There Delilah" played. A love song, really? Why? Was the world just against me today? 'Cause it sure as hell feels like it. But still, I listened. How amazing would it be to have a guy write me love song? Jake had never been so sweet. That was it! I would channel this into a new Hannah song! Struck by inspiration, I grabbed my guitar and started fiddling with notes.

**Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood – Miley, set in 2002**

"Daddy!" I called, bounding out of bed. I'd hardly been able to sleep last night I was so excited. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

"Hold your horses, Mile." He said, laughing as I bounded eagerly into the kitchen. "Don't get yourself too worked up."

"But daddy!"

"Miley, just remember, you're a new artist. It takes time to find your stride."

"Fine, okay, now come on!" I screamed, dragging him onto our computer, bouncing as he typed in the website of a local reviewer. The sit slowly loaded.

"Miss Hannah Montana had her very first concert last night," he read, "and it was one of the best tween concerts I've been to in a long time."

Yes!

**Up! By Shania Twain (Red Disc) - Miley, set in 2007**

"Hannah! Hannah! Over here!" A million voices were screaming in my ears as I stumbled onto the red carpet. I was ten minutes late, had just broken up with my most recent boyfriend, had a wedgy the size of Alaska, and pounds of makeup on to cover up my latest outbreak of zits. Worse yet, my wig was slipping and underneath it I was having just about the worst hair day possible. Carefully, I stepped past the paparazzi and into the Hollywood party. Still, there were people calling my name, wanting to talk.

Quickly, I wrangled my way out of Traci's fierce grip, dashed passed Jake Ryan, and locked my toilet stall, tears streaming down my face. Today just wasn't a good day.

**Blame it on the Weatherman by BWitched – Lily, set in 2005**

With a sigh I gazed out on to the street that passed right by my house. I so wanted to be outside, getting out my frustration by practicing a new trick on my skateboard.

Why was I frustrated you may ask? Because Oliver was being a butthead. Why couldn't he have just shared that stupid sundae? Did he really have to embarrass me like that?

I glared out at his house across the street. His lights weren't on – he must be out there having fun, unlike me. Sometimes I just hate that boy. Sighing, I pushed away from the sill and slipped downstairs, passed my mom, and out onto the front porch. The brown mud squelched under my bare feet as I took in the glorious, misty rainfall. I spun, twirled, and slid. And then I heard laughter. There, across the street, was Oliver, just as wet as I was.

**Forever and For Always, by Shania Twain – Lily, set in 2015**

"This song," the DJ announced, playing the opening chorus, "Is for the Bride and Groom."

"May I have this dance?" Oliver asked, leaning forward and extending his hand. Gladly, I took it, sashaying out onto the dance floor in my great white dress. He guided me through the steps, and I was surprised at how much those few ballroom dancing classes had taught him. I struggled to keep up for a moment before falling into step with him, just as I always had. Carefully, I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. The fit was perfect; each of our bodies matching pieces of a jigsaw, just like our hearts.

Some may say we were confused, getting married at only twenty-two. Others might place bets on how long our marriage will last. But Ollie and I know that our love is true. We'd spent two years at colleges across the country from each other, and dating other people. But we couldn't be kept apart.

**You Give Love a Bad Name – Miley, set in 2007**

"You're stupid!"

His words ripped through me like a dagger. His zombie slaying powers had turned on me; at first he'd treated me as a fair maiden he'd saved from burning in Zombie Hell, but now I was the zombie, and he was killing me. The stake dug deep, tearing at me instantly.

"Well you've got an ego the size of the Empire State Building!" I screamed in fury, not noticing the paparazzi clicking madly around us.

"And you've got one even bigger."

"Oh, is that all you can come up with?" I taunted, trying to hide my bleeding heart.

"You think the entire world revolves around you!"

Almost instantaneously, I slapped him. The sound was loud and sharp, and my hand stung as I took it away. I turned on my heel and marched out. I would have no more of Jake Ryan and his stupid ego.

_A/N: Wow, that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought! Well, I hope you liked 'em, now I really better study. Tell me if you liked one in particular; I have story-idea-block and maybe I could write something based on one of these!_


End file.
